Cedarpelt (RC)
|affie=StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest=Kit: Warrior: Senior Warrior: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown'' Cedarpelt Cedarpelt Cedarpelt Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt=Sister: Brother: Mate: Son: Daughter: |familyl=Fallowtail Marshcloud Lakeshine Frogleap Sunfish |mentor=Unknown |apps=Crookedstar |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=None }} Cedarpelt is a stout, large, mottled brown tabby tom with a short tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Cedarpelt is first seen with Timberfur carrying bundles of freshly picked dry reeds across the clearing to Softpaw and Whitepaw, a moon after the flood. When Hailstar allows the kits help the rebuilding around the camp, he tells the kits to take the reeds to the apprentices so that Timberfur and Cedarpelt would be free for a hunting patrol with Shellheart. As the kits dash off to help, Cedarpelt warns them to be careful, while pawing together a freshly harvested pile of reeds. He tells the kits to not knock the reeds they are carrying into the river. He and Timberfur then leave on Shellheart's hunting patrol. Cedarpelt is seen again when the border patrol reports that there are ThunderClan warriors on Sunningrocks. Troutclaw argues on why to not fight the battle, and asks if they haven't lost enough already, referencing to Duskwater. Cedarpelt joins Troutclaw, and sympathetically sweeps his tail across his friend's shoulder, backing up his argument. He says that Sunningrocks has always been hard to defend, and many cats continue debating at this. :After Stormkit finally leaves from the medicine den since he broke his jaw on the stepping stones, fleeing from Goosefeather, Cedarpelt is seen laying in the shade with Mudfur. When they see him, Mudfur departs from Cedarpelt to greet Stormkit. :When Crookedkit returns to RiverClan after his quest to find the Moonstone, Rippleclaw claims that Cedarpelt had believed that he ran away. Cedarpelt later returns from the dirtplace tunnel, questioning if Crookedkit was still a Clanmate. Later on, Hailstar picks him to mentor Crookedkit, saying that his distrust of the kit after his disappearance meant Cedarpelt would demand more of the young tom than any other warrior :Cedarpelt debates with the dawn patrol about Sunningrocks at the border. He is stubborn about giving up Sunningrocks, arguing that they just simply couldn't give them up after a fight. Afterwards, he is seen pacing by the sedge wall, until Crookedpaw asks to join the patrol for Sunningrocks. Cedarpelt refuses because he hadn't assesed Crookedpaw's battle skills yet, though he promises to assess them later that afternoon. :He later defends Fallowtail after Reedfeather goes to RiverClan to retrieve Willowkit and Graykit. Reedfeather, the WindClan deputy, whom had traveled to the RiverClan camp in search of the two sisters, announces that they are his kits. Cedarpelt, who is standing beside his sister, Fallowtail herself, is bewildered by the new information. :While training Crookedpaw, Cedarpelt seems to be frustrated by Crookedpaw's technique - to slick his fur back so the enemy thinks he is defeated. He tells him to bush out his fur, considering that StarClan gave RiverClan cats thick pelts, so his enemy is frightened. Cedarpelt claims that a startled enemy is half-beaten. Despite his second thoughts, Crookedpaw bushes out his fur, gaining approval from Cedarpelt. Piketooth and Beetlenose join the two and Cedarpelt asks Piketooth how hunting went. When Piketooth passes news of ThunderClan's raid on WindClan medicine supplies, Cedarpelt seems slightly concerned for WindClan's camp and what the result was, and he is given the information that Moonflower, a ThunderClan warrior, has died. Beetlenose growls that ThunderClan deserved to lose a warrior, Cedarpelt scowls at him, telling him that no warrior deserves to die. :He turn asks Beetlenose to practice some moves with Crookedpaw, clearly disappointed that he knows the moves too well. When Crookedpaw says that Beetlenose probably knows the same moves, Cedarpelt tells Piketooth that Crookedpaw thinks he's learned it all. Shortly after, Crookedpaw injures Beetlenose's chin, angering Cedarpelt. When he realizes that Crookedpaw hid his tail, Cedarpelt analyzes it as a ThunderClan cat techinique, his eyes darkening. Asking how Crookedpaw learned it, Crookedpaw boasts, and Cedarpelt claims it wasn't fair to use the trick. Cedarpelt then snaps at Crookedpaw to show respect for Beetlenose's rank as a warrior. He then tells the three other cats that they're going back to camp. When they do, Cedarpelt is noted to be heading straight to Hailstar's den, probably to share the news of Crookedpaw's disrespect. He then tells Crookedpaw that Hailstar wanted to speak with him. :While traveling to the Gathering, Cedarpelt is telling his Clanmates to hurry up. Shellheart speaks with him, expressing his hope for a peaceful Gathering. Cedarpelt sniffs, wondering if ThunderClan would break the truce. As they reach Fourtrees, Cedarpelt leads Crookedpaw to the middle of the clearing. Crookedpaw sits beside Bluepaw, and is a little too talkative for his mentor, who ends up scolding him. When Crookedpaw stares at Reedfeather, Cedarpelt scolds him. Soon after, he briefly tells Crookedpaw to listen to the Gathering if he wants to learn about it. After the Gathering, Cedarpelt claims that it was too cold to share tongues. When Crookedpaw asks if Clans were always angry with eachother, Cedarpelt replies that leaf-bare created short tempers. :Two nights after the Gathering, Crookedpaw claims that he had promised to Cedarpelt that he would find minnows before sharing tongues with his clanmates. It is later revealed that he had been hunting birds in the willow copse with Cedarpelt that day. When Hailstar calls a meeting, Cedarpelt is seen exiting from the sedges and seating himself beside Whitefang. After the revealing of taking back Sunningrocks, he sharply tells Petaldust, who exclaimed she'd fight to the death, that they were defending territory, not the Clan. Whitefang joins in, saying battles were dangerous. Nodding, Cedarpelt reminds them to remember the warrior code and they'd be fine. His name is then called to join the marking patrol. Cedarpelt is next seen telling Crookedpaw to be careful and to remember what he'd taught, then wishing him luck. :When Willowkit and Graykit become apprentices, Cedarpelt decides to take them along with his own apprentice to the Moonstone, saying he was waiting for Crookedpaw to have denmates. He then orders the apprentices to retrieve traveling herbs from Brambleberry. When they leave, he gets irritated after Crookedpaw greets Soot, a cat that had befriended Crookedpaw when he was Crookedkit on his search of the Moonstone, growling softly when Soot admires him as a "real warrior". Soon, upon reaching the Moonstone, Cedarpelt guides the cats through the dark tunnel. :After the journey to the Moonstone, he is seen fluffing up his pelt when Hailstar announces the dog plan of Crookedpaw's and when it'd occur. He is called to join the patrol alongside Hailstar, and works with the other cats to complete the mission. :When Crookedpaw and Willowpaw are walking alongside the riverbank, he calls for them to slow down. Grumbling about having a know it all apprentice, Crookedpaw calls back that he had a mentor that called him a fish-brain. Cedarpelt is told by Owlfur to not reply, since apprentices always know better than warriors. :It should be noted that Frogkit and Sunkit were born to Cedarpelt and his mate, Lakeshine. :When Crookedpaw gains his warrior name, Cedarpelt is proud, and claims that he'd like to believe that he taught his apprentice well. Later on, he is with Owlfur while Shellheart prepares the patrols, apparently happy for a fine morning. Afterward, he is claimed to be on border patrol with Shellheart. When he returns, his whiskers are twitching with amusement as he watches kits crawl over his former apprentice. He apologizes to Crookedjaw, saying he should have taught him to fight off kits. :Cedarpelt is seen flicking his tail with Petaldust when Crookedjaw reassured the patrol that Sunningrocks was RiverClan's territory once more. Cedarpelt is seen climbing down the rocks with Beetlenose and Petaldust. :He is next mentioned stacking fish that he caught near the reed bed, alongside Timberfur and Willowbreeze. When Piketooth is attacked by the playful kits, Cedarpelt warns him to be careful and that he just caught the trout. :When Crookedstar announces Willowbreeze is expecting his kits, Cedarpelt is seen padding past him and nodding, congratulating his apprentice, whom is now Clan leader. Bluestar's Prophecy :Cedarpelt, although not named, appears at a Gathering, sitting in front of Bluepaw and Crookedpaw. He tells the two apprentices to be quiet while the leaders are speaking, and later, after Crookedpaw asks Bluepaw what the leaders talk about, since she told him it wasn't her first Gathering, Cedarpelt interrupts, telling Crookedpaw that if he listened, he might find out. Crookedpaw follows him home once the Gathering is concluded. Trivia *In the ''Crookedstar's Promise preview at the end of SkyClan's Destiny, a cat named Marshcloud is seen carrying reeds with Timberfur, not Cedarpelt.Revealed in the Crookedstar's Promise preview at the end of SkyClan's Destiny Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Lakeshine: Son: :Frogleap: Daughter: :Sunfish: Sister: :Fallowtail: Brother: :Marshcloud:Revealed on Kate's Facebook :Dawnflower:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Willowshine: Grandson: :Grasswhisker: Great-Grandsons: :Pebblefoot: :Beechfur:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Rippletail: Great-Granddaughters: :Minnowtail: :Tumblekit: :Graymist: :Otterheart: Great-Great-Grandsons: :Sneezecloud: :Mallownose: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Swallowtail:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sedgewhisker:Revealed on Kate's blog :Thistleheart:Revealed on Kate's blog Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Brackenpelt: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: Nieces: :Graypool: :Willowbreeze: Grandnephew: :Splashkit: Grandnieces: :Silverstream: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Morningkit: :Swankit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great Grandnephew: :Stormfur: Great Grandniece: :Feathertail: Great-Great Grandniece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Great-Great Grandnephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Zedernpelz ru:Можжевельник fi:Setriturkki fr:Pelage de Cèdre Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Supporting Character Category:Males Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat